


Human weapon

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Humans are afraid of the Super Human so they decide to play with genetic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. student list

Normally, SP Academy, the school only for those who born with superpower, is a peaceful place on earth.

But in one of the house wing, there is a fierce fight happening just behind their closed door.

It started with Lee Kwang Soo discovering a certificate of acceptance in the teacher's desk. He shouldn't of course. But he was so bored when waiting for the teacher to come back to the detention class to check on his papers. Lee Kwang Soo absentmindedly opened the files inside the drawer and found list of the students. He laughed when he saw Yang Sechan's picture. He looks much worse in photo if it's even possible. The kid and he made a childish trap for the old looking junior, Ji Sukjin, and got reported right away. When he looked back, Yang Sechan was gone and the teacher didn't believe him when he said Yoo Jae Suk was the mastermind of the prank.

So here he was, getting the detention all alone. But hey, he got the opportunity to get revenge by drawing a mustache on the protruding mouth brothers. Lee Kwang Soo smirked and started drawing.

After that, since the teacher not here yet, Kwang Soo decided to check on the other student profile and found something weird.

Kim Jong Kook is a senior with huge arm muscles and fierce eyes. No one dares to talk to him because of fear except for the people in his house. It was thanks to Kwang Soo. He thought the thug-like senior will punch him when he accidentally dropped a pen near his shoes, but instead of shouting or punching, Jong Kook picked up the pen and gave it to him with a really, soft voice. Kwang Soo knows it was ridiculous to expect the student, now matter how brute he is, punching others just because dropping a pen, but the senior is just that intimidating. Yet, his voice. Kwang Soo blinks. It, just, ridiculously cute.

Kwang Soo reported what happened to his friends and then, they started bothering the always alone Jong Kook to speak. Now, he is one of the most caring and friendly students in their house.

Still, Kim Jong Kook is mysterious. Always in the library and not joining any club even though he looks like he could excel in any sport he participates in.

Out of curiosity, Kwang Soo searched for his name.

But he couldn't find it.

Kwang Soo knitted his eyebrows and try to remember the total number of students in their school and check the list again.

Kwang Soo felt goosebumps. 

"Yah! Did you aimed it correctly?"

"I did! I put him on heavier gravitation with my power," Haha shouted back, trying hard to keep his power work.

"Then why he still can jump around???"

"Because he is a beast! Sukjin Hyung! Watch out!"

After running away from the detention room, Kwang Soo reported his finding and Jaesuk decided to confront the mysterious man.

They have heard about humans trying to send a spy to the school but they never expect that the spy is one of the students they accept to stay in their house. As the leader of the house, Jaesuk took the responsibility to talk to Jong Kook. They were in alert mode but didn't expect the human to smirk and attack. When Sukjin got stabbed (and reincarnate again), they knew they are facing cold-hearted enemy that won't hesitate to kill them.

"Push!! Push!!" Somin tries her best to push the spy out using her power, but Jong Kook just too strong that he manages to take a slow step closer to the frightened girl. Jong Kook smirks when she is in the range of his sword. 

"Eonni!!"

Jong Kook swings his sword but a sudden blow hit his stomach that he gets thrown to the wall. In front of Somin, stand Jihyo with a dark figure.

"Girls, defense type power," Jong Kook murmurs to himself while standing up again as nothing happens.

The scene makes the students tremble. Is the human cannot feel pain?

"I.. I think I should use my power," Jaesuk says and raises his right hand.

Haha who is standing beside the leader widens his eyes, "No, Hyung! Don't!!!"

Jaesuk snaps his finger and Jihyo Sukjin passes out.

"...shit," Jaesuk says before passing out himself.

Haha and Somin look at each other, and then to Jong Kook. 

The spy smiles, "Leader, attacking type power. Powerful but no control," he analyzes and approaches Haha who still uses his gravity power on Jong Kook.

Haha screams so loud before Jong Kook suddenly collapses to the ground. Blinking to digest what happens, Haha starts screaming again when Kwang Soo and Sechan appear from the thin air behind the unconscious spy.

"Oh wow, Kwang Soo Hyung, we just prove that we are the best combo after all," Sechan grins while posing with his poison shooter. He lifts his head to see Kwang Soo only to get a smack.

"Yah, I'm still not forgiving you for leaving me to get the detention alone."


	2. Hidden tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook is captured successfully, now what should we do?

"But the teacher should know!"

"And say what? We have let the spy sleep in our wing all this time?"

"That doesn't sound good..."

"Besides, what will happen to him? He doesn't look that.. evil.."

"yah, he killed me once with his sword."

Jaesuk sighs. Seems like they all agree that tossing the spy to the teacher won't bring any good for him or themselves.

"Kim Jong Kook, I'll just pretend that it is your real name. You've heard us right," Jaesuk says to the captured spy who is chained tightly with a metal chain, sitting on the ground with still a smug face.

"We don't want to harm you, so let's be a comrade instead," the leader suggests. But Jong Kook face doesn't even flinch.

"You're just afraid to lose the opportunity to become the head student," Jong Kook takes a guess. He knows that it is true anyway, judging from the annoyed face of Jaesuk upon having his true intention revealed.

"Well then, we'll keep you like this until you agree to cooperate," Jaesuk says while folding his arms to look intimidating.

"Are you going to starve him until he surrenders?" Sechan asks with eyes wide open.

"Or, tickling?" Kwang Soo suggests.

Jaesuk shakes his head and gives a gesture to Haha.

Haha, wearing his sunglasses out of nowhere, takes out a box the size of pencil case from his robe - A part of his Dracula costume for last Halloween party. Jaesuk takes the box and let Jong Kook see it.  
He smiles in satisfaction when finally, the chained man looks tensed. 

"We found it in your bag. What you call this thing, autoinjector?" Jaesuk says, taking out one of the capsule like device that contains greenish liquid, "I heard that the human, in order to combat us, is playing with genetic to create a human weapon. A creature that has mixed of human and animal DNA."

All the people in the room, especially Somin gasps.

"A Chimera?"

Yes, they have heard something like that but it was considered a rumor. Playing with genetic, to human cell, is considered a crime. And it was proven from the previous attempt, that the result will be very unstable. 

"It is an impossible mission, yet they somehow success," Jaesuk narrates. Now it is his turn to read Jong Kook's reaction. His smile becomes wider. He is very much close to the truth, "But it still has a defect, and you need this drug to stabilize the gen?"

Jong Kook doesn't look as calm as before, but he is nowhere near showing his fear. He still has the guts to dare the guy who stands in front him with his fierce eyes. Jaesuk doesn't mind, he already held the spy's weakness anyway.

"Let's see what will happen if you don't get your shot on time."

Jong Kook is left chained in the living room that night. The weather is not cold nor hot. The stone floor is a little bit chilly, but not a problem. The real problem coming from the inside of his body. 

As Jaesuk had guessed. Two DNA inside his body consider the other as an intruder. They will naturally produce antibodies and start destroying each other. The only antidote that can prevent it from happening is the drug he carries with him. A precious drug that keeps him alive.

He should have got the shot this afternoon. But his identity was revealed by none other than Kwang Soo, a guy that he had underestimate the most. His body started to ache ever since he woke up from the poison, but he manages to keep his cool. Now, however, it becomes even harder to breathe.

Everyone is already sleeping. The room is dark and very quiet except for his shallow breathing. He is sweating like crazy. Maybe his inside already starts to melt. It feels hot, suffocating, and painful that Jk wants to take off his clothes so that he can fill his lungs with more air. But the bind is too strong for him to break free. And he also feels weak. All his muscles aches and feels like will explode at any moment. 

Jong Kook arches his back suddenly, hitting his head to the wall behind him. He grunts from the pain, not from his head, but his heart that feels like someone grab it and squeeze it hard. He gasps when the similar pain attacking his other internal organ. Is it how he will die?

He looks at the clock with his unfocused eyes. 3AM. There's no way he still alive when the students wake up. Jaesuk has underestimate his needs for the drug. It also his fault for not surrender earlier. No, this is better. Dying without a chance to beg. Dying without a chance to lower his head. He can leave this world with his pride attached. Jong Kook smiles before grunting from more pain.

He finally falls to his side and stays in a fetal position. Not necessarily a comfortable position. But the pain is too unbearable for him to stay seated. This is it. He will passed out and never wake up again. He has failed his mission. The important mission, also an only reason for his existence. 

When Jong Kook is ready to give up on breathing, suddenly, he feels a sting pain on his thighs. He cannot really move his head or even focusing his eyes to see what it was because of the intense pain all over his body. 

But after awhile, the pain gradually gone. Jong Kook thought it was because he is closer to the peaceful death. His eyelids were so heavy that they automatically close. And the distress groans can be heard no more.

In the morning, Jaesuk, who always wakes up earlier than the rest, check on the captured spy.

The big guy is sleeping on the floor, curling up like a cat. His hair is wet with sweat and his clothes is a mess. But the man's face is rather peaceful.

Jaesuk then check on the Jong Kook's med box that have been stored in the drawer. He opened the box and check the content.

"Jihyo yah," he calls. 

A girl still in pajamas appears from behind the curtain, "Sorry," she answers, pouting, "Jong Kook oppa does look like he was in pain..."


	3. Bed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong kook wakes up on the bed, but he cannot move his body

Kim Jong Kook grunts before opening his small eyes. The first thing he sees is a less high ceiling from the living room he stayed for the night. The surface he is lying down is soft and fragrant. 

Jong Kook tries to move his arms but seems like they keep the bind tight. Wise decision. Because carelessness will bring death. If only he is in fit condition, Jong Kook can get away from there easily. But the late consumption of his drug had resulted in cell damage. Luckily not critical, but it will take time until he can get his 100% strength back.

Jong Kook barely manages to wriggle himself so that he can sit down, leaning on the bed head when someone opens the door to the room he occupied.

"Oh, oppa, you're awake!"

It is Song Ji Hyo.

The senior student who has a dark figure protecting her 24hours as her exceptional super power. More like having a possessive dad, if Jong Kook can comment. He sure hears Ji Hyo calling the dark figure "dad" too more than once.

Ji Hyo is a quiet student who seems to doze off more often than blinking. She has her own world so it is hard for Jong Kook to approach her at first. But gradually they become close. He doesn't really remember how. It just happened. Maybe because Jong Kook spent so much time at the library to avoid being seen by the teacher and Ji Hyo just sat there, forgetting that she actually has a class to attend. They both ended up talking to each other nonchalantly.

"You have to thank me, I'm your savior," Ji Hyo says, flopping down on the bed. She quickly regrets it when Jong Kook grimaced from the sudden jolt of movement.

"I'm sorry, still hurt?"

"No, just a little. No big deal," Jong Kook says, taking a deep breath while leaning his head on the bed head. 

Ji Hyo bites her lip, seeing the normally powerful man breathing heavily in front of her.

"We are sorry," she starts. Jong Kook glances at her who still playing with her lips, "We didn't expect that the shot is critical for you. The guys freak out when they lifted you up to bring you here and you started trembling and vomit blood all over the place. Haha-oppa even passed out."

Jong Kook knits his eyebrows. Weird.

"But I just tried to kill you all."

Ji Hyo shrugs, "You killed Suk Jin oppa and he revived without losing a finger. Well, but you're right, we're equal now," Ji Hyo agrees, smiling. An innocent smile too bright to show to their enemy. Are super-human all dumb? Jong Kook thought.

"Anyway, since I saved your ass without discussing it with other, I have to take full responsibility by taking you in my care," Ji Hyo explains, she brings the tray she brought closer to where they sit and takes the bowl to show it to Jong Kook.

"Porridge should be okay, right?"

Ji Hyo scoops the content and signaling Jong Kook to open his mouth. Jong Kook refuses by looking at the food suspiciously.

"Really? After all I did to save your life?" Ji Hyo sights. She takes a spoonful herself and savors the taste. She scoops another mouthful and offers it to Jong Kook again.

Ji Hyo smiles when Jong Kook finally eats from her.

"That's an indirect kiss."

Jong Kook almost spat out the porridge.

"Yah! Don't make my bed dirty!" Ji Hyo complained, wiping Jong Kook's mouth with the napkin she brought with her.

"Your bed?" Jong Kook repeats.

Ji Hyo nods, "I told you. They said I have to take care of you since I decided to help. And because my power is a perfect defense that needs no summoning."

Jong Kook looks up to see the dark figure behind Ji Hyo. Indeed. Her defense power is probably the strongest. She can fell asleep anywhere and still has her shadow protect her from any threat.

"So you're under my care now," Ji Hyo says, scooping more porridge to shove it to Jong Kook's mouth.

"Including when I need to go to the bathroom?" Jong Kook dares before accepting the food.

Ji Hyo shrugs, "why not."

Jong Kook almost spat out for the second time.

"So, what DNA you have? Cat?"

Jong Kook looks up to see Ji Hyo who just comes back from putting away the bowl. When he thought the students will leave him alone. Not at all. Somehow the usually quiet Ji Hyo becomes addicted to talking.

"Interrogation?" Jong Kook guesses.

Ji Hyo takes a seat on the edge of the bed, slowly now, in order to not hurting the chimera.

"Not really, just curious. We've never seen a chimera before," Ji Hyo answers honestly, "let alone a human with fluffy tail."

Jong Kook widens his eyes.

"The guys changed your clothes because it soaked with sweat and blood, and they found your tail," Ji Hyo explains, now grinning.

Oh, how Jong Kook knows what that grin means.

"No, you cannot touch it."

Ji Hyo pouts.

"Ok, you want to go to the toilet?"

Jong Kook snorts. Finally, Ji Hyo gives up.

"Ok, I'll go to my class. Stay here like a good boy, kitty," she teases and leaves the room.

Jong Kook can finally sigh in relieves. They are all crazy. He is a human weapon spying to kill them all. Yet, all they showed is pure kindness. Yoo Jae Suk is the sharpest of them all. Probably the reason he is still bound with metal chain and not a ribbon is because of his order. Or is the kindness is a part of their tactic?

Nevertheless, he cannot escape now. Not with the strongly bind and weak body. Besides, his drugs are probably held by Yoo Jae Suk himself.

Jong Kook yawns and purr. He is tired and the warm meal inside his belly makes his head unable to think much. He dozes off for a minute before his eyes closing on their own.

When Ji Hyo comes back from the class, she finds the human weapon curling up on her bed. Ji Hyo smiles when she realizes that Jong Kook is sleeping. 

He said that he is not, but the way he sleeps reminds her of a cat her mom once had. It is hard to imagine this man had stab Ji Suk Jin yesterday. Ji Hyo shudders when she replayed the image when Jong Kook grinning with his weapon walked slowly toward Somin who had collapsed on her feet. If only she was late for a mere second, maybe Somin had gone forever.

Yet, the man on his bed doesn't look as intimidating.

Jong Kook said that they are weird for treating him nicely. To be honest, Ji Hyo doesn't know too. Why she treats him nice?

Ji Hyo sits on the bed, bringing her hand to touch Jong Kook's hair. It is soft and fluffy. Very much like cat fur. Ji Hyo may have imagined things when she hears him purring from the caress. Ji Hyo looks down while petting Jong Kook's hair. She still is curious about the tail.

She really wants to touch the tail.

Making sure that Jong Kook is still in deep sleep, Ji Hyo raises her hand and tries to reach his bottom.

"Pervert."

Ji Hyo jumped up and almost fell from the bed.

Jong Kook laughs but has to stop from the pain in his chest.

"Yah!"

"Your fault, touching without consent," Jong Kook argues before coughing so bad that Ji Hyo climbs up to the bed as fast as she can.

"Need a shot?"

"No, I still have time before next shot, it just the damage from before," Jong Kook explains.

Ji Hyo sighs. She leans down next to Jong Kook to study his face. Hard to catch from his masculine feature, but he is very much in pain. It is true after all. A chimera is an incomplete creature that very unstable. He may looks strong on the outside, but the inside just keep breaking down without proper drugs injected to his system. Jae Suk oppa explained to them. That their kind is against the nature and should not exist.

That reminds Ji Hyo of something.

"Hey," Ji Hyo begins. They are lying on the bed, face facing each other. Jong Kook only needs to look straight to meet her eyes.

"Why humans hate us so much?"

Jong Kook knits his eyebrows," You're asking me?"

Ji Hyo shrugs. Who else?

Jong Kook thinks about the answer before carefully replies, "I was born in the lab. I don't really know the outside world, or the exact reason for your answer. But I can feel fear whenever they talked about your kind."

"Fear.." Ji Hyo notes.

Jong Kook licks his lips, "You, and other students here, are different..."

Ji Hyo thinks about his statement. She looks elsewhere, deep in thought before going back to his small gentle eyes.

"Different.. like you?"

Jong Kook smiles. He can say that she is naive. But for Ji Hyo, it is the most genuine smile she ever saw on Jong Kook.

"I'm not different. I'm unnatural. I'm not suppose to exist."

The smile says many words that left hanging in his throat. But Ji Hyo can hear it all. And she doesn't agree with any of that.

"You exist in this world as much as I do," Ji Hyo says, her eyebrows knit, truly confused, "If not, why can I touch you?"

Ji Hyo raises her hand again and touches Jong Kook's hair that now feels familiar on her fingertip. 

Yes, he is alive. He is there with her.

Her hand slowly strokes down to touch his ear, and below to his sharp jawline.

The tanned, healthy skin sliding down smoothly on her finger.

"I can feel you," she says, caressing the cheek gently.

"How," Jong Kook asks.

Ji Hyo notice unnotice how her eyes and his are so close to each other now. When did her body move closer to the man? She can feel his breath on her skin. Surprisingly, it is not unpleasant.

"Taste?" Jong Kook asks. A weird question. But somehow, Ji Hyo understands what he means right away.

Ji Hyo opens her mouth and closes her eyes. Her thumb on his lips as guidance on where to land her teeth. She takes a mouthful of that thin lips of him.

Yes, she can taste him. And it is incredible.

Ji Hyo is opening her eyes when his lips touch her again. Now, the invasion coming from the chimera. Automatically, both open their mouth and deepens the kiss.

Ji Hyo moans. Jong Kook is so good. She feels relax, she feels good, she feels.. sleepy?

Jong Kook parts their lips and smiles upon seeing Ji Hyo in deep sleep.

He looks up to the dark figure that supposedly protecting Ji Hyo from any harm, yet it doesn't move an inch.

"Relax, it just a sleeping drug. She is safe and unharmed. The reason you cannot attack me, correct?"

Jong Kook moves his hidden tail and takes a pen from the table nearby.

"Time to go home."


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jong Kook arrives home but they're not really welcoming

It takes a day to go back to the military base where he was created.

And with nothing to help him cross the border that separates the superhuman and human inhabitant for his bag got confiscated by Yoo Jaesuk, it takes longer for Jong Kook to arrive at the gate with heavy gun automatically point toward the moving object.

"This is K76JK, reporting back from A13 mission," Jong Kook shouts at the camera, raising his arms to show no threat. 

There was a pause before a small window located beside the gate opens. There is a round black metal object inside.

Jong Kook walks toward the window and wears the collar. He holds his palm on the back of his head until the gate slowly opens for him to enter. Inside, 2 soldiers with rifles are waiting for him. A throughout check-up and hands tied to his back, Jong Kook is finally escorted to the next room.

"I am from this facility.." Jong Kook argues when the soldiers treat him like a prisoner. The collar is understandable. Human is afraid of power that except in training room, a chimera is expected to wear the specifically designed collar to reduce their physical ability all the time. But he never heard of a new rule to tie up their comrade. Well, he is considered as a weapon here, but still. 

Inside the room, there are people with lab coat, and one person with military uniform that turns his head as soon as the door was open.

"Looks better than I thought," the man in position says upon seeing Jong Kook with no severe wound. 

"Sir," Jong Kook greets the man. The soldiers behind him instruct him to kneel so he does. It will be better if they can provide him a chair at least. He just came back from a hard, long mission for God's sake.

"Well?" the man asks.

Jong Kook sighs and explains his finding.

".. immature students, most of them, that they are no match with our soldiers. The teachers should be feared but as long as we get some students as a hostage, it will be easy to control them."

"Huh, so dumb," the man in position laughs.

"No, because they're kind.." Jong Kook quietly mumbles.

"What?" 

"I have the layout of their basecamp and detail of their power written," Jong Kook says to avert his attention. The soldier who had searched on his pocket takes out the said document. The higher up scans on them and nods in satisfaction.

Jong Kook feels relieves. He finally done his mission and is ready to get some rest. He didn't sleep at all and kept on climbing to reach the facility on time before his body run out of the antidote. Before he run away, Jong Kook found one ampule of his drug in Ji Hyo's drawer. Probably prepared by Jae Suk if the chimera needs it when he was being cared by Ji Hyo. But he couldn't find the rest that he left with nothing but the papers and an ampule that only enough for the next 12 hours.

It almost times for his next ampule. All his joints have started to ache.

"K76JK, you have failed the mission."

Jong Kook lifts his head automatically, not believing his ears.

"Wha.. Sir, I am back, with the information."

"But they found you out, correct? You came back without your bag. Only a scrap of paper that has no reliability. That means we have to send another spy to prove it."

The higher up fold the paper and put it inside his pocket. "Take him to his room," he orders and ready to leave to put his attention to the new type of chimera.

"Sir, please," Jong Kook tries to argue, "They took my ampules. I need the shot within one hour. I can still do the mission," he pleads. The collar really takes his strength away. It is hard to even release himself from the grip of the human soldiers.

"I can't give you," the higher up says coldly.

"Sir," Jong Kook tries again, "I know the layout of their castle more than anyone. I can lead the ambush. Give me the chance."

"No, I really can't," the higher up emphasizes his words, "The ampules for each chimera contain unique mixture that cannot be reproduced. They are all we have.

"You are supposed to be disposed of after this mission, just like any other chimera."

"It's a pity that you came back here just to die miserably in your cramped, shitty room, hm," one of the soldiers says while connecting the collar to the chain that embedded to the concrete wall surrounding the small space with nothing but urinal in the corner of the room.

"Isn't it faster to shoot him? Or a chimera can survive a bullet in their head?" the new soldier that helps tying up the chimera's ankles with heavy chain asks.

"You clearly have no idea about them, hm," the senior laughs, "A chimera is favored not only because of their strength but because of easy disposal without a trace."

The senior soldier squat down to look at the chimera who already lost his hope. Stroking the hair, the senior soldier looks at his sweet junior.

"They cannot betray us because they need drugs to keep alive. And when they were denied any antidote for hours, their immune will start attacking each other, basically eating him alive from the inside."

The senior soldier enjoys the frightened look on the young soldier, then continues, "Once his bone all had meltdown, the process will become much faster and tomorrow, we will find nothing, no blood, no sweat. Just like evaporating to the air. Flush down the biodegradable fabric that remains and this room will be ready for the new living weapon."

There was a pause before the young soldier laughs nervously, "as simple as that.."

"Simple for us, not for them," the senior soldier corrects, standing up from his squatting position, "it is a slow and painful death. The wall is thick to keep the noise out, but I heard that the vocal chord will melt pretty early that they will mostly suffer in silence."

The young soldier licks his lips. It is a horrifying way to die. He never feels so happy to be born as a normal human until that moment. He takes a look at the chimera who keeps his head down all the time when they tied him up. The chimera probably knows his fate already. The senior doesn't give any damn about the disposed of a weapon. Maybe that is the right way. To have no unnecessary pity for the non-human objects. He, no, the chimera is a weapon anyway. Not human, not superhuman. Just a lab creature that made for the purpose.

The young soldier stands up and walks away, locking the heavy metal door as was told by the senior.

Jong Kook only raises his head when the footstep can only be heard from afar. He looks at the one specific spot just beside the door.

"So, when will you help me?"

The blur line can be seen after Jong Kook's question and 2 heads with different height came out of nowhere. 

"How did you know," Jae Suk says, annoyed. Behind him is Kwang Soo with his magic cloak, completely dumbfounded that the chimera notices them when no one in this facility could.

Jong Kook gives a smirk after noticing what Jae Suk has in his hand. The keys that belong to the senior soldier.

The senior soldier has the key for the collar, so Jong Kook has all his restrain removed by the 'unexpected savior'.

"So you knew that we are following you?"

"Of course. Else, why would I take a long time to cross the bridge," Jong Kook says, injecting himself with the ampule Jae Suk brought with him.

Indeed, Jae Suk and Kwang Soo took so long to gather the courage to cross the old wooden bridge but they 'got lucky' because Jong Kook decided to have his meal just across the river. 

So he had known, Jae Suk thought. The chimera is clever than he thought. He always is. But his ability always surprise him.

"Full armies?"

Jae Suk nods, "they should be outside the building, ready to ambush. As long as we can open the gate...."

"Better to shut down the security system too. They are nothing without them," Jong Kook adds. Jae Suk doesn't like it when other people play the 'leader' role. But Jong Kook is an exception. Besides, the chimera is more familiar with the place.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" Jong Kook asks. Kwang Soo hurriedly takes out the content of his pocket. A chocolate bar and notebook. Jong Kook takes the bar and give it to sweet-tooth Jae Suk then start writing.

"What is it?"

"A plan," Jong Kook explains, "I don't trust Kwang Soo's memory so better to write it down. We are going to go separately. Me and Jae Suk Hyung to the control room to take down the security system..."

Jae Suk cannot help but smiles when Jong Kook calls him Hyung.

"...and Kwang Soo waits in front of the gate. Run outside as soon as the gate is open and inform others about the plan. Also, pass this note to each student..."

"What is this?" Jae Suk asks upon seeing the small notes with the student's name each.

Jong Kook smiles, "the information I gathered."

_Hyung, your power is powerful, just need better control._

_I know, but not that I can fix it in one night..._

_No Hyung, you can_

Jaesuk makes a gun gesture, index finger pointing toward the guard right after snapping his fingers. And Jong Kook was right. The guard fell down immediately and neither of them affected by the side-effect.

"Yah, Kook Jong-ah," Jae Suk turns his head to see the chimera. He cannot believe that the power he had struggled to control can be fixed with such a small change of gesture.

"Hurry, Hyung, keep running."

After passing the many guards, they manage to get inside the control room and open the gate. Jong Kook slams the metal chair to break the circuit, making the whole facility blackout.

The war has begun. As Jong Kook has predicted. The soldiers are nothing without their impressive technologies. With Jong Kook and Jae Suk right in the middle of the system and strong forces from the outside, the luck is on their side.

The sun almost set when they hear no more gunshot. The superhuman has won, with the help of one betrayer chimera. 

The higher up fled but the superhuman managed to secure valuable data from the lab.

"The documents you gave to that man..."

"It's nothing, I just make it up," Jong Kook assures Jae Suk when they are sitting side by side after the long battle. They are both exhausted and just lie on the grass, breathing hard.

"So you are planning to betray from the start?"

Jong Kook takes a glance to Jae Suk, the older man is looking at him curiously.

Jae Suk and Kwang Soo followed him after reporting the chimera to the headmaster to do the necessary measure if Jong Kook was to reveal any secret of their school to the human. But the turn of the event was unexpected with Jong Kook betraying his creator instead.

"I know that people in this facility are nasty so I never like them. But I still need the antidote." Jong Kook checks the ampule box Jae Suk gave back to him. There are only 5 left. Less than 72 hours before his inevitable painful death.

"Come with us. You know that one of our teachers is good with a potion. Maybe he can help you," Jae Suk offers, "besides, I think I know why you decide to be on our side."

"Jong Kook oppa!"

A cheerful voice of girl can be heard, running toward them excitedly. Both men automatically turn their heads and spot Somin with her wide grin.

"Oppa, you are right. I can push people farther by pulling them up first so they're not touching the ground!" Somin thanks the chimera. She got the note from Kwang Soo in which written a suggestion for her power. It was amazing how well the advice work that she even manages to stand on the offense line.

"Yah, Somin, come," Jae Suk pulls Somin's hand forcefully, "help me fix this bandage."

"Oppa, but.."

"Give them time, will you."

Jong Kook watches them walk away before turning his head to see the sunset. But his eyes widen upon seeing Ji Hyo with her black shadow, staring at him.

Ji Hyo walks closer to the frozen chimera. Her eyes are cold and there is no greeting coming out from her lips.

The one who broke the silence was unexpectedly the chimera.

"I'm sorry...."

Ji Hyo tilts her small head. "For what?"

Jong Kook closes his mouth. Unable to answer the simple question.

Ji Hyo approaches him closer until she has to look down to see the top of his head.

She raises her hand and slowly pats the hair that slightly wet from the sweat.

"Naughty kitty, running away after using me like that," Ji Hyo says, now using her both hands to mess Jong Kook's hair.

He doesn't like having his hair messed up, but he kind of deserves it. And he is grateful that his punishment is not a slap on his cheek.

"Ji Hyo," Jong Kook calls her while holding her small wrist to stop her from messing up his hair further.

"Yah, I'm still mad."

"Yes," Jong Kook answers and immediately releases the grip.

Ji Hyo sighs. If only she can get mad at him for that. For kissing her to make her guard down. But she was rather worried about Jong Kook when she opened her eyes with no one beside her. Seeing the spy, the chimera in front of her like this makes her heart in peace finally.

But that doesn't mean she has forgiven him.

"You will let me play with your tail whenever I want," Ji Hyo demands. She can see him biting his lips, contemplating.

"It's... It's sensitive.. you need to be care...."

"I touch it whenever I want," Ji Hyo insists, now with a glare.

"Yes," Jong Kook gives up.

"Hyung! Noona! We will leave soon before the back-up soldier come!" Sechan shouts at them, clearly unaware of the atmosphere. 

It is funny for Jong Kook, that no one in this group treats him as an outsider. He is naturally called to go home with them. 

Ji Hyo steps back so that Jong Kook can stand up to join the group. They both walk side by side in silence. Jong Kook takes a glance toward Ji Hyo and relieved that the girl is smiling now.

"So... what animal is mixed in your DNA?" Ji Hyo asks again, looking up to catch Jong Kook's eyes who had been fixated on her. Jong Kook blushes and hurriedly looks down.

"Uhm, a tiger..."

"No you're not," Ji Hyo shakes her head confidently, which puzzles Jong Kook. Ji Hyo entwines their fingers, holding the much bigger hand tightly on her slim one. She looks up and smiles before whispering,

"You are a kitten. My human kitten."


End file.
